The Last Resort
The Last Resort — это песня, написанная Доном Хенли и Гленном Фреем, которая рассказывает о том, как человек неизбежно разрушает места, которые он считает красивыми. Первоначально он был выпущен на альбоме Eagles Hotel California 8 декабря 1976 года. Впоследствии он был выпущен как B-сторона сингла "Life in the Fast Lane" 3 мая 1977 года. Запись Группа записала "The Last Resort" в студии Criteria в Майами, штат Флорида. Тем не менее, Black Sabbath также записывали Technical Ecstasy в соседней студии и играли очень громко. Орлы должны были перезаписать песню несколько раз из-за шума, проникающего сквозь стену из следующей студии. Критический прием Музыкальный критик Дейв Томпсон считает это обновлением «Большого желтого такси» Джони Митчелла, но говорит, что оно «еще более утомительно и отчаянно». Томпсон считает, что «некоторые богатые люди пришли и изнасиловали землю. Никто не поймал их». «быть критикой свободной рыночной экономики. Критик Уильям Рульманн сказал об этом, что он «обрисовывает в общих чертах пессимистическую историю Америки, граничащую с нигилизмом». Автор Джеймс Пероне говорит, что он связывает «все предыдущие песни отеля California вместе в этом окончательном отражении Темная сторона жизни Калифорнии». Он отмечает, например, как текст песни противопоставляет красоту калифорнийской пустыни уродливым пригородным домам и в конечном итоге начинает критиковать концепцию явной судьбы, на которой американская экспансия в Калифорнию была частично на основе. Он считает ключевую лирику строкой «Они назвали ее раем; я не знаю почему», отмечая акцент, который ему придавлен отставкой голоса Хенли и падающей мелодией. Пероне критикует использование синтезатора в песне вместо реальных струнных инструментов, что, по его мнению, звучит искусственно. Биографу Иглса Марку Элиоту «The Last Resort» рассказывает «историю самоуничтожения и физического распада нации, рассказанную как метафора личного творческого выгорания». В 2016 году редакторы Rolling Stone оценили «The Last Resort» "как орлы № 27 величайшая песня. Текст песни She came from Providence, the one in Rhode Island Where the old world shadows hang heavy in the air She packed her hopes and dreams like a refugee, Just as her father came across the sea She heard about a place people were smilin', They spoke about the red man's way, how they loved the land And they came from everywhere to the Great Divide Seeking a place to stand or a place to hide Down in the crowded bars out for a good time, Can't wait to tell you all what it's like up there And they called it paradise, I don't know why Somebody laid the mountains low while the town got high Then the chilly winds blew down across the desert, Through the canyons of the coast to the Malibu Where the pretty people play hungry for power To light their neon way and give them things to do Some rich man came and raped the land, nobody caught 'em, Put up a bunch of ugly boxes and, Jesus, people bought 'em And they called it paradise, the place to be, They watched the hazy sun sinking in the sea You can leave it all behind and sail to Lahaina Just like the missionaries did so many years ago They even brought a neon sign 'Jesus is Coming', Brought the white man's burden down, brought the white man's reign Who will provide the grand design, what is yours and what is mine? 'Cause there is no more new frontier, we have got to make it here We satisfy our endless needs and justify our bloody deeds In the name of destiny and in the name of God And you can see them there on Sunday morning Stand up and sing about what it's like up there They called it paradise, I don't know why You call some place paradise, kiss it goodbye Видео center|350 px Категория:Песни Категория:Английские песни Категория:Классический рок Категория:Eagles